Adventure Plus
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: In this story Serena is Takuya Kanbara's younger half-sister and they end up joining the Adventure crew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Past:

Kanbara Takuya sighs as he sits at the table waiting for his dad to get home so they could finally eat. Today happened to be his little brother Shinya's birthday. Takuya blinks when the doorbell rings and heads over to answer it, his brown eyes widening in shock as he takes in the girl barely standing there, she had her long brown hair up in a braid, had on a light blue t-shirt with orange crescent moons around the bottom, orange shorts with blue leggings on underneath and blue and orange sneakers, She also wore the pendant from which her name hung in kanji form, a gift from him. Her brown eyes were weary, but she held a gift bag in her hands, " Gonna let me in, Taku-nii? "

She takes in his appearance, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black D like symbol on the chest, under a red short sleeved jacket with a pocket on each side of the chest, a pair of dark brown Bermuda shorts, light brown gloves, could be seen in a pocket currently, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he had his ever present goggles. His cap left a tuft of his brown hair visible in front. Takuya blinks and lets her in, she slips her shoes off, " Shinya, you want your gift get in front of me now. "

Shinya Kanbara was in front of his big sister in fifteen seconds flat, " Yes, you may open it now, Shinya. " Serena answers his unspoken question.

Shinya's eyes widen when he sees what she had gotten him, " Sere-nee, how did you…? "

" My best friend's mom owns a jewelry store, Shinya. I managed to work out a deal with her mom. It doesn't hurt that I'm very good at talking indecisive customers into purchases, I managed to get her ten big ticket deals. So getting you the pendant you wanted wasn't that big of a deal. " Serena says.

Takuya looks at her, " Like you manage to talk our grandma into letting us…" he trails off just then and Serena slips her shoes off, heading for the kitchen and her eyes widen as she looks in the fridge.

" Oh, Serena dear, sorry, I forgot to stock up on your Pineapple Juice. " Kanbara Yuriko says to her step-daughter.

Serena nearly whimpered at this, she needed her juice hit, now. Takuya shoves a glass of Kool-Aid into her hand and the girl downs it immediately, handing the glass out for a refill. Takuya sighs and gives her, her refill, she downs that as well and smiles, " I'll be back, don't do anything stupid until I get back, got it, Taku-nii. "

Yuriko laughs at the affronted look on her son's face. Serena may not be hers biologically but she was over often enough. She had been legally separated from her husband and Takuya absolutely adored his little sister. Serena was almost never away from Takuya when she was over either, the two actually shared a room. Generally she wouldn't allow it but Serena slept better when she was with Takuya.

Serena returns, looking much refreshed and wearing a different outfit, she had raided Takuya's closet and was now wearing an orange t-shirt with a short sleeved blue jacket over that, and then had gone to her room for an identical pair of shorts and leggings only the shorts were blue and the leggings orange this time, she still wore her pendant though. " Raiding my closet again, imooto? " Takuya asks.

" Not my fault we have similar tastes in clothes, Taku-nii. " Serena retorts.

Mere moments later Takuya receives an SMS message and he drags his little sister out the door. Serena's eyes widen when a truck bears down on him after he retrieved a ball for a father son duo. Serena doesn't even think, she tackles him out of the way, rolling with her brother, " Baka nii-chan. "

" Gomen, imooto. " Takuya murmurs, she had saved him. He was supposed to protect her, not the other way around.

" Don't we need to go? " Serena asks as she stands up.

Takuya curses and they race off, Serena easily overtaking her brother. She manages to keep him from making a spectacle of himself on the train, but not getting to the elevator, she was the better runner. She lets him have his boy moment and looks at the other boy with them, " I'm Kanbara Serena, google boy is my brother Takuya. "

Blue gray eyes meet her chocolate ones, " Minamoto Koji. "

Serena grins, " Was that so hard? "

The elevator comes to a stop, " Which one will you choose? "

Serena grabs her brother and drags him off to a train. The goggle wearing boy sighs and takes a seat, his sister cuddling up next to him. " Why this train? "

" It's where we should go. " Serena answers simply.

Both stare in awe when the scenery appears and then the train comes to a halt, " Everyone off. "

The Kanbara siblings blink but then get off, " Hey, where are we anyhow? "

" This is the Digital World, later. "

Serena smiles, " We might as well explore, Taku-nii. "

Takuya sighs but agrees with her and it isn't long before they reach a big, roaring fire and Takuya's transformed phone reacts to this. Instinctively Takuya calls out, " Spirit! "

Summer Camp, Present:

Kanbara Serena grins as she looks at her big brother, she now wore his old goggles around her neck, as he'd out grown them, " Best present ever, Taku-nii, thanks. "

" Thank dad, I told him the best present for you would be for me to be at the same summer camp as you. He made this possible. Imooto. " Takuya says, it had been two years since their Digital World adventures and the children were still just as close as ever, well, Serena barely tolerated Koji most days.

They'd barely settled in when it started to snow, the half-siblings blink and race to the nearby shrine, " Man, I wish Tommy was here. "

" Shut up, you have an internal heater, I'm more susceptible to the cold, Taku-nii. " Serena snaps.

Takuya curses and pulls his sister closer, letting his power over flame spread to her as well. In the shrine they find seven other kids, two blondes, Ishida Yamato and Takaishi Takeru. A pink loving girl named Tachikawa Mimi, a blue haired kid wearing round wire frame glasses named Kido Joe, a short red headed male named Izumi Koushiro but everyone called him Izzy, an orangette in a yellow shirt named Takenouchi Sora, and finally a kid wearing round goggles with his brown hair defying gravity, Kamiya Taichi, " Takuya-sempai, I didn't know you'd be here at camp. " Tai says.

" Present for my sister, Tai-kohai. "

Serena rolls her eyes and elbows her brother in the side, " Oh, right, Kamiya Taichi meet my little sister Kanbara Serena, she's in between me and Shinya. "

" Do you play soccer too? "

" I'm a runner. " Serena replies.

The Kanbara siblings were the only ones not surprised by the light show over head, " Digiworld must be in trouble again, Taku-nii. " Serena murmurs soft enough that only her brother could hear.

Takuya nods at this and they join the others, only the Kanbara siblings don't flinch when nine objects impact the ground, they grab the ones in front of them immediately and notice their D-Tectors have come to life. The spirits had opted to go with their partners and the children all swore they'd come help no matter what. Lady Ophanimon wasn't the one calling them though, as they now had a different model digivice. That was when they heard Tai yell Surf's Up.

The siblings were quick to grab on to each other and Takuya was the first one awake only to find a purple seal sitting on his chest. " Why is there a Bukamon on my chest? " Takuya asks out loud.

Serena was the next to wake and she blinks as she spies a DemiMeramon, she was curled up against her brother, the siblings stand up as she asks, " Why do I have a DemiMeramon looking at me like I'm the next coming? "

" We're your partners. "

The siblings blink, " We can turn into digimon, why do we need partners? "

" No human can… " the in trainings trail off when they see the D-Tectors and the Warrior Symbols that lit up in them, " Our partners are Legendary Warriors? "

Serena spins around just then and before she can evolve she gets slammed into a tree. Takuya snarls angrily, his D-Tector firmly in his right hand, " Only use your spirits when necessary, Takuya. " Lady Ophanimon's voice can be heard through it.

" My little sister just got slammed into a tree. " Takuya retorts, " Execute… Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! "

" DemiMeramon digivolve to… Candlemon. "

Agunimon glares at the Snimon that had dared to attack his sister, " Lava Loogie! "

" Pyro Tornado! "

A Woodmon creeps up behind Serena and the twelve year old moans as she sits up, holding her head. Agunimon scans the fractal code of Snimon and then he curses as he sees Woodmon, he was too far away. " Bukamon digivolve to… Betamon. "

Betamon gets knocked aside and Serena somersaults away, her D-Tector firmly in her left hand and starts to stand only to fall to her knees, " Ancient Spirit of Water, defend me! "

Agunimon, Betamon, and Candlemon watch as a wave of water rushes up out of nowhere and Woodmon's fractal code shows, " Bro, can you harvest the code for me? "

" You're chopped Woodmon, Fractal Code Digitize. " Agunimon says, scanning the code.

Agunimon was quick to go over to his little sister and Takuya lets the evolution end, " You all right? "

" Most likely got a concussion from getting my bell rung like that, Taku-nii. We better find the others and something tells me it's Tai's time to shine, only advise, Taku-nii. "

Takuya nods and the twelve year old climbs onto her brother's back. They find the others just as they go over a cliff. " Wonderful, imooto, can you? "

" Iie, can't evolve right now. You'll have to evolve to BurningGreymon and hope to hell you don't scare the noobs. " Serena says.

Takuya grins and Beast Spirit Evolves, meeting up with the others just as they make landfall. He ends his evolution and the other seven kids stare at him in shock. " Takuya-sempai, how did you… "

" He's the legendary Warrior of Flame, " Agumon says.

" Taku-nii was our leader. " Serena admits.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Birth of Greymon Seadramon and Wizardmon

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _**Flashbacks/dreams**_

Past:

Serena and Takuya just look around for the next while until a, what they had learned was called a Trailmon, pulled into the station. Three kids got off, a blonde girl wearing a lavender skirt and vest with a blue and white horizontally striped shirt, lavender shoes and a lavender beanie. An older boy wearing a blue and yellow outfit, and a kid Shinya's age wearing a white t-shirt, shorts, with suspenders hanging from them, green shoes, and an orange hat. " How long have you been here? " the girl asks.

Takuya sighs when Serena reverts to her shy mode, too many people and she shut down. She had no problem with his soccer team, then again his teammates knew better than to pick on her as well, " Not that long, I'm Kanbara Takuya and this is my little sister Serena. "

" Oh, where are my manners, I'm Orimoto Zoey, the guy in blue is Shibayama Junpei, and the little guy is Himi Tomoki. "

" Call me JP. " Junpei says.

" Please, call me Tommy. "

Serena looks them over warily and decides they were tolerable for the moment. Zoey looks at the brown haired girl and Takuya follows her gaze, " Let her come to you, Zoey. "

Serena wanders off and starts talking with the digimon that were hanging around, " What gives? " Zoey asks.

" Serena's been burned way too many times by people, she has a grand total of one friend. Everyone else just got close and then turned on her. "

Zoey winces, " In other words she keeps her distance. "

" Yeah, for now she'll just stick close to me. Can't blame her either, we don't exactly get to see each other all too often. "

" Oh, why? " JP asks.

" She's my half-sister, my parents were legally separated when I was really young and my dad ended up hooking up with her mom. Then he and mom reconciled, but he found out about Serena's upcoming existence and demanded shared custody. " Takuya answers.

" Oh, but she has her mom, right? "

" Then why is it every time she's upset she comes to me, she hunts dad down when she needs permission slips signed? " Takuya asks, watching the ten year old play with the Poyomon.

He had suspected for quite some time that Serena's life with her mom wasn't good but she never said anything. Tommy wanders over to join her and plays with the Poyomon as well. Takuya smiles, " Smart kid, he's using what he's learned and just sitting near her while playing with the Poyomon. "

Takuya knew the kid wouldn't hurt his sister, he seemed just as lonely as she did. His empath of a sister would sense that now that he was away from the others. The younger kids continue to play until Serena sees green colored fire. The ten year old quickly urges the Poyomon to hide, " Taku-nii, get ready to party, we got not so friendly company incoming. "

Takuya has his D-Tector gripped tightly in his right hand as he follows his sister's gaze, by talking to a passing through Agumon, they had learned about the Legendary Warriors and the spirits. Agumon had helped Takuya learn how to use his new found abilities. " Where is the Spirit? "

Takuya smirks as the two rookies, Bokomon and Neemon race over and Bokomon explains who Cerberumon happened to be, " Hey, dog breath, the spirit of Flame is mine. Execute…Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! "

Bokomon blinks, " A human has claimed the Spirit of Flame. "

" Don't draw this out, Taku-nii! "

Agunimon smiles grimly and goes right for the three headed dog like digimon. Serena smiles as she watches her big brother, she had watched him during training as well. She lets the others comments slide right over her and once he's won she was the first one to reach him when his evolution ended. Takuya grins and picks her up, " Not bad for my first real battle, huh? Now, I should probably see about rendering the fractal codes that I'm sure Cerberumon stole. I'm just grateful to that Agumon whom trained me on what to do. " He returns the fractal code to where it belonged and the two rookies thank him.

Present:

Takuya, chuckles at seeing all the stunned expressions around him, mindful of his concussed little sister on his back, " Yeah, back in our day we did the fighting ourselves, acting as Shamans, I guess you could say, allowing the spirits of the Legendary Warriors use our bodies. They're stronger with us and they all decided to come with us. Wood, Earth, and Metal are hoping to find their partners at some point in our world. "

" I'm telling ya, Taku-nii, Shinya is Wood, you just don't wanna believe it. " Serena retorts.

" First we need to find some food, dear imooto. "

" There should be a Meat Apple tree around here somewhere. " Serena mutters.

" I think there is one, but I'm not sure where. "

" No problem, Patamon, we'll find it. " Takuya says.

" How did you…"

" My main boss is Lady Ophanimon but I also work for lord Seraphimon, whose rookie form is Patamon, and Lord Cherubimon, whose rookie for is Lopmon. Lord Seraphimon had his fractal code harvested by the corrupted Legendary Warriors but Wind managed to get his egg and we got out of there. " Takuya answers.

Candlemon and Palmon look at each other, " We'll go find them, you guys set up camp somewhere. "

" Right, let's get going. Hey, what happened to Serena anyhow? " Tai asks.

" Got my bell rung by a Snimon, temporarily concussed. Someone get some sticks for a fire and some sticks to cook the apples on, as Meat Apples do need to be cooked after all. " Serena answers, " Candlemon is my partner and yet I'm the Water Warrior. "

Just then they hear some phones ringing and the Kanbara siblings blink, following the others as they take off to find several phone booths, " Taku-nii, does this scream trap to you as well? " Serena asks as Candlemon and Palmon return with the apples while Gabumon and Biyomon return with all the sticks they needed. Takuya sets his sister down and starts to get the fire set up.

" Hey, Agumon, how about a little help here. " Takuya calls out.

Agumon starts the fire and Takuya sets the apples to cooking. He knew he and the others had always needed a lot of food after a fight and was impressed with the haul Palmon and Candlemon had brought back. Tai was the first to give up on the phones and soon has discovered the joys of Meat Apples. Serena downs six herself and Takuya downs ten, he had Spirit Evolved twice after all. Serena looks at her brother and he takes an apple to Joe after the rest of the kids have given up.

" Joe, ya gotta take it easy, I'm the eldest one here, and I say you get your ass over to that fire and eat. Serena would do this herself but she still can't stand up. " Takuya says to his junior.

Joe jumps at this and scrambles over to join the others, " Look, this is not our world, the dangers here are very real, as we are actually here in person, but we've become data ourselves. " Takuya says, " However, I'm merely going to advise you all and if things get too dicey imooto and I will step up to the plate, but only after you guys give it your all. "

" Oh, goggle head is always the leader though someone level headed and assertive needs to be able to keep the goggle head and the lone wolf in check. " Serena states.

Sora groans, " Great, that's me then. "

" Yeah, in our group I was the one whom kept Taku-nii in check while Wind dealt with Light. " She practically spat Light out as well. Takuya sighs at this, she had never forgiven Koji for his careless comments on the Island of Toys. Then again he had never sincerely apologized to her either. Water's alliance was supposed to be to Light but Water could not get along with Light, at all. Even now his little sister just barely tolerated his best friend.

" Is it safe to ask what her deal with Light is? " Matt asks.

" Before she got her spirits, and the human one was corrupted Light called her a liability and then a crybaby when he saw she was about to run off crying. I had grabbed her wrist to stop her and then she went off on him. " Takuya shudders, remembering that all too well.

_**Flashback:**_

_** " You need to stop treating them like little kids. Tommy at least can actually defend himself, but your sister, she's dead weight. A liability to us because we have to continually protect her. "**_

_** Serena's brown eyes flash with hurt as his words remind her of her step-father and how many times he'd called her worthless, useless, a waste of space. She turns to run off only Takuya stops her. " See, she can't even handle the truth. She's just a cry baby. " Koji says.**_

_** Something snapped in the ten year old at that, " SHUT UP! Who the hell do you think you are to judge me! I like the fact that I can act my age around Taku-nii. I get that I'm worthless, I hear it fucking often enough from my step-father, his hell spawn of a son, and my own mother has told me she should have just aborted me! "**_

_** The ten year old darts forward and kicks him hard in the shins, sending the older boy to his knees, " At least Taku-nii doesn't speak so callously and thinks about how his words could affect someone! Most big brother's would shunt their younger siblings aside but Taku-nii doesn't. Sure, he and Shinya fight, but he never pushes him aside in favor of hanging out with his friends. Out of all my family Taku-nii is the only one I can truly count on! "**_

_** Koji stares at her, tears were streaming down her face, but she was glaring defiantly at him until Takuya comes up behind her and turns her to face him. One compassion filled look from her brother was enough to burst the dam and she starts sobbing in the safety of his arms. The Light Warrior was horrified by what his thoughtless words had wrought.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

After they've finished eating Serena grins and stands back up, cheering internally at her healing factor. Takuya, Serena, and Biyomon all frown as they look at one spot. " What's wrong? " Sora asks.

" Trouble. " all three answer her.

" Oh, great, Shellmon, they get mad for no real reason, well, at least that makes sense to anyone else. " Tentomon says.

Joe runs over to the cliff and Shellmon sends a pressurized blast of water at him, Serena frowns and makes it stop, " Joe, get the hell out of the way now, I can't hold the blast for long. If I spirit evolved it would be different. " Serena calls out as the Digimon go on the attack. Joe sprints out of the way and Serena lets the attack impact in the cliff wall.

The other digimon except for Agumon, Betamon, and Candlemon were too tired and hungry still, " Lava Loogie! "

" Spit Fire! "

" Electric Shock! " Betamon calls out, adding his attack to that of Candlemon and Agumon's.

All three human partners nod at each other and head in, " Hey, seaweed for brains, over here. " Tai calls out.

Serena rolls her eyes, but she grins, " Mollusk Mouth, come and get me! "

Serena instantly leaps onto the water attack and starts to ride it, " Hell yeah, this is fun. " By riding the attack she redirects it to Shellmon and Betamon hits it with another Electric Shock just as she jumps off and right before it impacts. Shellmon roars in anger at this and goes to grab Tai. Takuya tackles him out of the way, or tries to, both goggle heads get grabbed. Serena curses and turns to help her brother when he grabs her too.

Shellmon now has all three rookies beaten into the ground and their human partners scream in agonizing pain. " Agumon digivolve to…Greymon! "

" Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon. "

" Candlemon digivolve to…Wizardmon. "

" Nova Blast! "

" Ice Blast! "

" Thunder Ball! "

All three attacks combine and Shellmon's fractal code shows. Serena was the first to her feet and her voice takes on a southern drawl, " Shellmon, sug'ah, it's time f'ah ya tah be purified by tha rushin' wat'ahs, Fractal Code…Digitize! "

The other children watch in awe as the code is scanned and then Shellmon's digi egg flies off. Serena winces, " Taku-nii, let's not do that again. Palmon, can you take Mimi, Sora, and Biyomon to get more apples, we need more food, immediately. "

" Sure, let's go. " Palmon says and the only other girls head out.

Takuya groans, " Dammit, I haven't been hit that hard since Duskmon. "

Serena winces, " Any of the rest of you digimon know the herbs to make the bruise cream and pain reliever? "

" Yes, I do. " Gabumon says.

" Good, go take your partner and get a lot. Also, Ishida, try and find something we can boil the herbs in as the pain reliever needs to be drunk as a tea. " Serena says.

Matt nods at this, seeing the sense in gathering those herbs, all three of those whose partners had digivolved had been grabbed by Shellmon and had to be in a lot of pain. Takuya sighs, " Koj will never let me hear the end of this. "

" Don't tell him, simple as that. " Serena calls out as she checks on her partner.

" You know Koji just finds this stuff out. " Takuya points out.

" Well, maybe if you wouldn't be so damn easy to read Taku-nii he wouldn't. " Serena retorts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Garurumon and Ice

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _**flashbacks/dreams**_

_Word or phrase emphasis_

Past:

Serena smiles as she walks around the newly restored forest of Flame Terminal with a Poyomon on her head. Takuya smiles as he watches over her, coming here was probably the best thing to ever happen to her. He didn't get much time to bond with just his little sister. Generally it was all three Kanbara siblings together, except for a few special brother/sister bonding trips. Takuya had actually taken her to and anime/manga con for her eighth birthday. He'd shoveled a lot of sidewalks to save up the money on his own for that, their dad had ponied up the spending money since Takuya had gotten the money for the con and they'd been able to stay with Hiroaki's parents to save on the cost of the hotel room.

" You are going to stay her and save this world, right? " Bokomon asks.

" Of course, well, I can only speak for myself, but I'll stay. "

" Like hell I'm leaving you here alone, Taku-nii. Who the hell else will keep the gaki in line? " Serena calls back.

" Who's the gaki? " Tommy asks her.

" Tsukino Sammy, my half-brother. He doesn't respect me but he doesn't dare anger Taku-nii either, Tommy. "

" Ya know, I kinda envy you, Serena. There's so many years between me and Yutaka, my big brother. "

Takuya frowns, Tommy was a good kid, " How many years are between you two? "

" Yutaka's already in college. It's not like I asked my parents to buy me all the stuff that they do. Yutaka doesn't see it that way. Some of the stuff I've saved up my own money to get. He sees me as a spoiled child and it doesn't help that my interests are so different from kids my age that I can't connect with them. " Tommy says.

" Tommy, when we get back we'll introduce you to Shinya. " Serena says.

" Yeah, he could use some more friends. " Takuya admits, " Maybe I'll also facilitate a mediation between you and Yutaka. "

While those three were talking JP manages to convince Zoey to find a way to leave by talking to the digimon. Bokomon and Neemon failed to notice their disappearance as well. Ten minutes later Serena curses, " Taku-nii, why is it that I'm more responsible than JP and Zoey. You don't go wandering off without telling someone. "

Takuya groans at this, Serena hadn't done that when she had been a toddler. Her mother had been very sick after she had been born and then convalescing, then she got pregnant with Sammy. This meant that Serena had spent the first four years of her life living with him and Shinya. She only started living with her mother six years ago. Takuya knew Serena wasn't really happy there and he had told Sammy off more than once. The kid wasn't an idiot, he knew damn well if he was too cruel to Serena Takuya would tell their dad.

Kanbara Hiroaki was not a man to be taken lightly as he was a family law attorney, which is how he'd gotten the agreement drawn up and notarized so fast. Takuya, Tommy, Serena, Poyomon, Neemon, and Bokomon go looking for the missing twelve and thirteen year old. It was Tommy whom spotted Zoey's lavender and teal D-Tector. The ten year old rolls her eyes at this and sighs, before looking at her brother, " I say we take our time finding them. There's still the other boy that was in the elevator with us, Taku-nii, I get the sense that his spirit is nearby, he can get them out of trouble. Frankly they should both know better. "

" True, my responsibility is to look after you two, not go chasing off after people whom should truly know better. " Takuya admits and the six wander off, Takuya using his D-Tector to track JP's and they meet up with them eventually. Tommy hands Zoey her D-Tector, " It's sad when my little sister is more responsible than you two are. You should have told someone where you were going. "

JP and Zoey both wince as the younger kids both look at them in disappointment, though they did tell them about the boy whom had spirit evolved into Lobomon and saved them from the Pagumon.

Present:

After getting wounds treated and having eaten another meal, then fashioning baskets to carry Meat Apples they climb the cliff where Tai looks out over the horizon, Takuya standing by him and quietly advising him on what it meant to be a leader, a goggle head. Serena was chatting with TK, she knew what it was like to be younger than the others and was giving him tips on how to make sure the others didn't stress too much. That was the role she and Tommy had taken on. Thanks to Digiworld she had Zoey as an older sister figure, which Takuya had no hard feelings about. Tommy was one of her closest friends, second only to Molly. Molly even knew about Digiworld, which meant Serena had alibies if she needed them with her mother.

They continue on, Serena was grinning happily, she was home. Takuya shares her joy, though it was marred by the fact that some evil idiot was pulling a Lucemon on them. The female Kanbara was also telling TK war stories about their time in the Digital World and TK was a captive audience. When Serena reaches the story of how Takuya got his Beast Spirit the elder Kanbara yelps, " Imooto, do you have to tell him that one? "

" Hey, I'll tell him Light's next. " Serena retorts.

" No, Light's first and I'll tell it. " Takuya states.

The others all tune in now as they get to hear about the first group. " Wait, so most of you had problems controlling your Beast Spirits? " Matt asks.

" Not me and Zoey, girls rock. " Serena says, smiling as her brother flips her off, " Now, Taku-nii, I know you don't believe in incest. "

Takuya groans, " This is what happens when my little sister hangs out mostly around teenaged boys. "

Joe, Tai, and Matt all sputter at what the twelve year old had said while Mimi giggles. " Dad will kill me for corrupting you. " Takuya moans.

" Nah, dad knows that I'm my own person and then there's the fact that to date you are the only one whom can even get near me when I get pissed off. " Serena retorts.

Takuya almost whimpers at the reminder of her fearsome temper, " Shinya could as well, he's just a coward. "

" Who's older, you or Shinya? " Serena asks him.

" That doesn't mean it has to be me every time, imooto. Dad could grow a set and calm you down. " Takuya grumbles.

" Please, mama Yuriko has a bigger set when it comes to my temper. " Serena tells him.

Sora looks at them, " Serena, don't you have any female influences? "

" Zoey, but I don't do girly. Hell, I steal from Taku-nii's closet all the time, well, only his t-shirt's. "

" Trust me, I have to get three copies of every shirt I own just so I have one of them to wear. " Takuya says, glaring at her.

Serena grins, " You know you love me, Taku-nii. "

" That doesn't mean you can't be aggravating at times. " Takuya points out to her.

" I have to aggravate you some of the time. It's in the younger sibling handbook. Paragraph E, I believe. "

" Subsection ten. Very true. " TK adds on.

Matt looks at him, " Wait, there's actually a handbook? "

" Oh, the contents are only known to younger siblings. " TK says.

Takuya and Tai roll their eyes, " It's true, " Joe admits, " Paragraph E, subsection ten, line seventeen to be precise. "

Serena grins, " Yes, another younger sibling is present. "

Suddenly Joe, TK, and Serena are talking together, sharing stories of their older siblings, " Remember, I do know embarrassing things about you and I know where my mom keeps your baby pictures, imooto. "

Serena blanches, " I'll tell Zoey about _that_ dream. "

Takuya turned as white as Tokomon had been and looks at her, " Serena, my dear kind sweetly vindictive little sister, let me count the ways I love you. "

Serena smiles, " Oh, I won't tell her, unless you start showing my baby pics around. Though seriously you need to ask her out. "

Takuya sighs as he looks at his little sister, " I would but she's dating Koichi at the moment. "

Serena's eyes narrow, " How long has that been going on? "

" About a month, why? "

" Ooh, Ichi-nii is going to be in trouble for not telling me, Z too, " Serena pulls out her D-Tector and calls them both up, once they're on she smirks and Takuya grins, " How dare you two not tell me you're dating! "

There's spluttering from both of them as they try to placate the female Kanbara. " That is not something I should learn from Flame you two. Z, you're like a sister to me, you should have told me. Ichi-nii, I'm disappointed in you. "

Wind and Darkness both fall silent and then Wind speaks up, " We are both so sorry, Ikkuko intercepted my calls to you. "

" She DID WHAT NOW! " Takuya all but roars it out.

Serena went numb, " Yeah, Ikkuko said she had lost phone priveledges. "

" Bullshit, Dad would have been over there in a heartbeat if that were the case, unless Ikkuko's not an idiot and knows if she says Serena's lost her phone priveledges she'd get her daughter's father over there and in her face. Not even Kenji likes dealing with dad when he's pissed and he's seen what I can do to grown men when I'm defending my little sister. " Takuya snaps.

Serena just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her mother had kept her calls from reaching her. Takuya ends the call and swings his little sister up, he was still boiling mad, but she'd gone into shock. " Her mother kept her calls from her, kept her from her friends, but why? " Mimi asks.

" I can't answer that, I won't betray my little sister's trust. " Takuya says.

" Yeah, back off, little sisters can be scary when they're pissed off. " Tai says.

" You got one of those too, huh, I have both, though she's only my half-sister. Still, she's family and no one is allowed to screw with my little sister. " Takuya says just as Tentomon finds the perfect campsite for them. Takuya carries his still stunned little sister, he really couldn't blame her for that, Ikkuko hated her but to deliberately keep her from her friends and the girl that was like an older sister to her. Either dad was going to have a chat with Ikkuko or his mother was, that or he would.

" What about your brother? " Tai asks.

" My full blooded brother, her half. My parents were legally separated long enough for sis to be conceived, but then they reconciled. Sis actually lived with me for the first four years of her life, her mom was really sick after she was born, then convalescing, and finally she had a high risk pregnancy, resulting in that pain in the ass gaki. " Takuya states as they reach the site and he lays his sister down, ordering his partner and hers to stay with her.

" Hey, where are you going? " Joe asks.

" Anger management. " is all Takuya says.

Tai frowns and then remembers that Takuya had been the leader of his team and had turned into a digimon to catch up with them, " How about you gather some more of those herbs, Gabumon, never know when we'll need them. Some of you go and get more food, we need to make sure we make what we have stretch. " Tai says.

" He does have a point. " Matt admits.

Soon Izzy and TK are fishing, Matt and Tai are getting the fire pit ready, Sora, Mimi, TK, Patamon, Biyomon, and Palmon are all gathering fruits. Tentomon is assigned to gather wood, and sometime later Takuya returns with some sticks for cooking their food with. Candlemon and Betamon are watching over the Queen of Water in concern. Takuya sighs as he looks over at this little sister and then pushes a few buttons on his D-Tector, " Lady Ophanimon, you need to send Ice in. "

" What's wrong, Takuya? "

" Water has gone catatonic and I don't think I can pull her out of it on my own. Give Ice whatever he needs to be a new chosen child, just get him here. " Takuya says.

" Understood, Takuya. He's on his way. "

Real World, Shibuya/Digiworld:

Himi Tomoki, preferring to be called Tommy hadn't changed much in two years, he still wore green and white, now however, he wore an orange beret, overall his basic outfit had just gotten larger as he grew, " Tommy, Flame has requested your presence in the Digital World, he and Water have been called on again and Water has gone catatonic. You will be receiving a new digivice and a partner digimon, spirit evolve as a last resort. " Tommy can hear from his D-Tector.

Tommy groans and places a call to Koji and explains the situation, asking the Light Warrior to cover for him with his parents. Then he was sucked into a portal and drops down on top of Tai, " A little warning would be nice next time, Lady Ophanimon. " Tommy says to his D-Tector. Then a digivice like the others, a white squarish shaped device with a green screen appears in front of him and then a digimon that Lady Ophanimon identifies as Wanyamon, an in-training digimon that appears cute and cuddly even while using his attack Smile Fang.

" Tommy, would you. She just found out from Z that her mom has been intercepting her calls. " Takuya says.

Tommy picks up his partner and goes over to one of the best friends he had, talking quietly to her. Just getting her up to date on his life and the others, talking about what school was like for him, what classes he liked, what sports he was trying out though he was phenomenal at soccer, although Takuya was a good teacher when it came to that. Takuya smiles briefly when he sees life coming back into her eyes, " It's not easy being the older sibling, is it? " Tai asks him.

" No, it's not, especially when one of my siblings lives away from me part of the time. " Takuya admits.

" Is she older or younger than your little brother? " Tai asks him.

" Older, the 'rents were legally separated for a while after I was born, they reconciled shortly before dad found out about Serena's upcoming existence. He's in family law so he drew up the contract for the shared custody agreement himself. Wanting to be a part of his child's life. " Takuya says, " Of course, it's not by much, she's a little more than a year older than Shinya. It's hard balancing the two of them as I don't want either one of them to think I'm playing favorites, but since I see Shinya all the time he at least understands things like Serena and I going to camp together. "

" Ouch, I only have Kari, and she's been sickly for a lot of her life. " Tai says, unwilling to say more at the moment. Takuya frowns, there was more to it and he hoped the younger goggle head opened up to him about it soon. Slightly after that the others all return and Tommy has gotten Serena out of her funk. She was still quiet though, much like the first time through Digiworld for the three Warriors.

Takuya ends up intervening with Matt and Tai, then stating that he and his fellow warriors would take the first watch. Serena was quick to curl up against her brother, and the Flame Warrior smiles as she immediately drifts off to sleep. Though he was even more worried about her home life now, " Takuya-nii, things are getting bad for her, aren't they? " Tommy asks.

" Yeah, they are, Tommy. They don't hurt her physically, they do and dad gets full custody and the child support checks stop, though I've noticed anything of importance she leaves with me. She doesn't trust them and with good reason, you heard her rant at Koji two years ago, Tommy. "

Tommy winces, Koji had looked shell shocked at the lambasting he had gotten from her. Serena still wouldn't really talk to Koji, she had no problem with Koichi and tolerated Koji for Takuya and Koichi's sakes. The Warriors all curse when the others get towed off by a Seadramon, Takuya shakes Serena awake and the girl immediately Beast Spirit Evolves to Tsukimon and once Gabumon has digivolved frees Matt from Seadramon, towing him back to shore. The others, once Gomamon and Tsukimon convince the fish to haul the mini trolley island back collapse and sleep. Betamon and Candlemon keep watch while the Warriors drift off too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	4. Birdramon Takes Flight

Chapter 4

Past:

Serena and Tommy lead the way as the group consisting of them, Poyomon, Bokomon, Neemon, Takuya, Zoey, and JP head out of the Flame Terminal. Takuya kept a careful eye on the younger ones, but he knew damn well his little sister could defend herself somewhat, their father had paid for her to take Tae Kwan Do lessons and was up to the Red Belt in the ranking system, she was due for her next ranking test soon which would be the red/black belt, one step away from the black belt. Takuya never missed her ranking tests just as she never missed his major soccer games.

Zoey and JP were still smarting from the lecture Takuya had given them on responsibility and the fact that the nine and ten year old knew better than to wander off without telling someone. Thankfully Agumon had warned Takuya that he would need to eat a lot to replenish the strength that he used up digivolving, that and rest. They'd eaten at Flame Terminal and then set out. The goggle wearing twelve year old watches as Tommy and his little sister continue to bond. Tommy was good for her as she had so very few, all of one, friend. Sure, his friends looked out for her and treated her well, some of them only out of fear of what he would do to them if he found out they could have protected her and hadn't. His temper was that fearsome.

Night was falling and it was Tommy that spotted the village on the cliff, they'd gotten a message earlier telling them to go to the Forest Terminal. Of course, they couldn't just take the Trailmon there, that would be way too easy. Serena was immediately wary around the Candlemon, she could sense something was off. When Takuya shoved them all in the river she almost cursed him out. Thankfully he noticed quickly enough that his little sister was not in fact treading water. " Seriously, you haven't been taught how to swim yet? " Takuya asks her.

Serena rolls her eyes at him, " Like my mother and step-father care if I know how to swim, Taku-nii. Dive, now! "

Serena makes sure to take a deep breath before Takuya pulls her and Tommy under, and they all head down stream into a tiny alcove, " Taku-nii, fire isn't going to beat them. You have to fight smart this time. "

Takuya looks at her, " Then how the hell am I supposed to beat them. I'm the freaking Warrior of Flame, if you hadn't forgotten, imooto. "

" Like I said, fight smart. Treat this like a soccer game, Taku-nii. " Serena retorts.

Takuya's eyes widen in understanding, he was to treat the Candlemon like a tricky opponent on the soccer field. He really did underestimate his little sister way too much sometimes. Once Takuya was gone Serena turns to Tommy, " You need to find your inner courage and claim the Ice Spirit, Tommy. Taku-nii is going to need help, I know that much for certain and the Ice Spirit is right in this area where we are. "

Tommy looks into her chocolate eyes and finds himself nodding. He would find his inner courage, bring it forward and help out Takuya. Zoey and JP watch as the Spirit of Ice reveals itself and Tommy claims it. Then he smiles and races forward to help the waxed up Agunimon, he'd lasted longer against the Candlemon than he would have in a few different dimensions due to his little sister's advice and the training one kind Agumon had given him, " Hey, you big meanies, leave him alone. " Tommy calls out, his D-Tector held in his right hand while the fractal code swirls around his left, " Execute...Spirit Evolution! Kumnemon! "

The little bear darts forwards, " Crystal Freeze! "

The Candlemon retreats and one digivolves up to Wizardmon. Serena watches the battle from her perspective, " Agunimon, Kumnemon, the Wizardmon with a shadow is the real one! "

" Blizzard Blaster! "

" Pyro Tornado! "

The pair were quick to act upon her advice and Agunimon claims Wizardmon's fractal code and manages to restore the bridge across the valley. The elder then agrees to allow them to stay in the village overnight and Serena looks at her older brother, " You could at least dry us off, Taku-nii. "

Takuya smirks and does so, Agumon had also taught him how to harness his element.

Present:

Today they're walking through a forest, Tommy was carrying Wanyamon while Candlemon and Betamon stick close to their partners. TK was excited to have someone else around that understood what it was like to be a younger sibling. That bonded him, Serena, Joe, and Tommy quite easily as they could share stories and commiserate over the reckless and idiotic things their older brothers had done over the years. Serena was the only one whom wasn't tormented by Takuya. Sure, they teased each on a fairly regular basis, but Takuya loved her too much to ever let anyone hurt her, himself included.

He had yet to break a promise to her and if he had to reschedule he did his damnedest to let her know ahead of time. One thing he never missed was her birthday. His mother knew damn well to never plan any family things aorund Serena's birthday as those were brother/sister bonding trips. This year had been camping, Takuya was still trying to figure out what to do next year. Hell, Shinya had even started to throw in with those trips, helping him save up the money if he wanted to pay for the trip himself.

The veterans all blink as they take in all the road signs around them even while Matt imitates a tour guide talking about that very thing, " I have seen strange here in Digiworld, but this takes weird to a whole new level. What the hell is going on around here anyhow? " Takuya mutters under his breath.

Tommy and Serena were thinking the same thing, this was not the Digiworld they knew. What had happened to Digiworld in the time they had been gone? The trees end and they reach a desert, Takuya freezes, " It can't be, this can't be what remains of Flame Terminal. "

" Flame Terminal? " Tai asks.

" Agunimon's home, where Taku-nii found the Human Spirit of Flame. " Serena answers Tai.

Takuya's eyes narrow, the fractal code had been stolen from his home and whomever had done so was going to pay for this.

Infinity Mountain:

Devimon shivers as he sees the fierce look on the Flame Warrior's face, his ass was so much grass for what he had done to Flame Terminal. Everyone had learned the last time that you did not piss off the Warrior of Flame, deliberately attacking his little sister had gotten several digimon permanently deleted for their trouble. He was fiercely protective of what happened to be his and Flame Terminal was his home The fallen angel knew that when the time came he'd most likely be facing Aldamon, the Fused Warrior of Flame, but only after the new kids had learned what they had needed to.

Ophanimon's Castle:

The three Celestials wince when Takuya finds out what had happened to Flame Terminal. Once all of the partner digimon for the new children's had digivolved Takuya was going to rip Devimon to shreds slowly for messing with his digital home. Serena would be even worse when they reached the area where she had gotten her Beast Spirit. Tommy would unleash Korikkakumon on the fool whom had taken the fractal code for his digital home as well. " This is not going to be pleasant. If the other finds out what we allowed the Sovereigns to allow to happen on our watch the legendary Warriors will take it out of us. Koichi nearly died helping to save this world. " Cherubimon says.

Seraphimon flinches, " They did what we could not, save the Digital World. That is why the spirits elected to go back with them. Plus, Ranamon and Tsukimon didn't dare separate from young Serena as that would have hurt the girl deeply, them being bonded to her very soul. "

" Admit it, I chose well for the recipients of the spirits, though I must admit Light and Water are the ones that generally get along, not Flame and Water. " Ophanimon says.

Cherubimon winces at the reminder of the disharmony amongst Light and Water. Water had been deeply wounded emotionally while growing up and Light had hit those wounds with his unthinking words, he still hadn't given her a sincere apology. He hadn't done anything of the like since, mostly because Takuya would kill him. What he had done to Cherubimon himself for using his little sister against him still gave the angel nightmares.

Yokomon Village:

Takuya was still fuming over what had become of his Digital home. Agunimon wasn't much better either, truth be told. The Warrior of Flame was ready to inflict some serious damage. Wanyamon was surprised that his partner was the Warrior of Ice. Serena makes sure to stay close to her brother, mostly so he wouldn't go and do something stupid. Takuya manages to not scare the Yokomon, they were innocent in all this, but there would be a reckoning by the time he was done with the fucking moron whom had stolen the Fractal Code of Flame Terminal.

Takuya, Serena, and Tommy Beast Spirit evolve to evacuate the Yokomon while they leave Tai to handle the current situation of Meramon going crazy. The three warriors suspected the Black colored Gear they had seen earlier to be the cause. They were proven right after Biyomon digivolved to protect Sora. As Birdramon she was able to drive out the Black Gear and Meramon returned to his normal self. BurningGreymon, Korikkakumon, and Tsukimon return the Yokomon and end their evolutions before diving into the seeds that the Yokomon were offering as food, they had discovered they tasted extremely good toasted so they had Agumon and Candlemon toast them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	5. Here Comes Kabuterimon

Chapter 5

Past:

Serena rolls her eyes at the others while playing with little Poyomon, they should just get over it, " Hey, do you hear Tommy and I whining? The exercise will do you some good, besides, you'll need it for once you two get your spirits. Seriously, Sammy bitches less than all three of you are. "

Takuya winces as he gets included into that. " Yeah, really, we're younger and we're sucking it up, why can't you all? "

" Plus, Taku-nii, you're a damn soccer player, you should be in better shape than this. I run track and believe me, I rarely let up on my training. I'm purposely late to school so I can run there, which trains my speed and endurance. " Serena points out.

Takuya groans, " All right, so maybe I slacked off on my training, which admittedly, I shouldn't have, but I'm still in better shape than these two. "

" Taku-nii, am I going to have to make sure you get off your ass this summer and train for soccer, as you know, soccer is a fall sport. " Serena states.

Tommy giggles as Takuya pouts at his little sister, then they come to a split in the track, Serena drags Takuya towards the forest, " Forest Terminal, trees, got it. I am not letting you be harebrained about this, Taku-nii. "

Zoey snickers at the affronted look on Takuya's face as he is literally dragged around by his little sister. Poyomon was sitting on her head while Bokomon and Neemon were talking amongst themselves. Tommy follows closely behind the Kanbara siblings while she and JP brought up the rear. Soon they come upon a village and Serena blinks, looking around, " Minamoto, show yourself. "

Koji actually starts at this, " How did…never mind, if you're here then this isn't the Forest Terminal. Later. "

Serena frowns, she still couldn't get an accurate read on him, and it was annoying her to no end that she couldn't. Serena climbs the nearest tree and sets about tossing down some fruits which Tommy caught easily enough and passed out to everyone. Takuya frowns, why did his imooto have to climb anything and everything that she possibly could? She tosses down some more fruit and then jumps down herself, nearly giving Takuya heart failure, " Taku-nii, I do riskier things in gymnastics, you know that. "

Takuya frowns, true, their dad did pay for gymnastics lessons when she'd shown an aptitude towards tumbling. Kanbara Hiroaki firmly believed in helping his children excel in whatever they were good at. Serena had only been in some local tournaments and had gotten as high as silver in some of them. She mostly stuck to the parallel uneven bars and floor exercise though. That didn't mean she didn't do the vault or balance beam, she just preferred the first two.

While they've stopped she feeds Poyomon and the little guy digivolves to Tokomon, " Thanks for taking care of me, Serena. "

" You're a fun little guy, Tokomon. " Serena says and once half an hour has passed the ten year old starts to stretch out, she felt like putting on a show, Takuya hadn't seen what she was capable of gymnastically for a while. Soon she has limbered up enough and starts to go through her latest Floor Exercise routine. Zoey's eyes widen in shock at how limber she really was.

" Merda Santo( Holy Shit)! Come diavolo è lei che flessibile( How the hell is she that flexible)? " Zoey exclaims in Italian.

" A lot of time and effort, not to mention practice. " Serena replies even as she does a whip back straight into a salto backward pike.

Takuya's eyes are wide with pride at the skill his little sister was showing. It had been a while since he'd seen her perform. Tommy was clapping with delight at what he was seeing while JP is just as stunned as Zoey. Takuya knew Serena was very good at picking up languages, their dad had noticed that too and had made sure that she learned any language that she wanted to. He knew that so far she had learned Italian, German, mastered English, Sign Language, Spanish, French, Russian, Latin, Esperanto, Irish, Bengali, and Coptic. Takuya had actually taken the time to learn Russian and Italian, so he also understood everything Zoey said.

The goggle head just wasn't going to let her know that. Takuya had wanted to be able to speak to his sister in a language that their parents couldn't understand. Shinya had shown no burning desire to learn any other languages. After Serena's show she starts to show Tommy how to fall correctly and how to tumble. It would be useful for all the fights he was guaranteed to get into over the course of their stay here in the Digital World. Once that was done they continue on, Tokomon taking his place on Serena's head.

Serena kicks back as she watches the drama unfold, they find the Mung Tree, JP's D-Tector reacts to Zoey's spirit, discover that the Floramon used to have the help of the Mushroomon to greet the visitors in Breezy Village, help them try and spruce the place up and then the Mushroomon crop up and destroy all their hard work again. Zoey gets mad and her spirit comes to her as the Mushroomon use on of their attacks to make the Floramon laugh, then they digivolve into Woodmon, " Execute… Spirit Evolution! Kazemon! Ha! "

" Behold the Spirit of Wind, Kazemon. " Bokomon says.

Takuya only intervenes when it looked like Zoey was gonna lose, Agunimon throws one Pyro Punch and then turns to Kazemon, " You finish this. "

" With pleasure, Hurricane Wave! " Kazemon calls out and the fractal code for Woodmon shows, " You've been pruned, Woodmon, fractal code, digitize! " Then her D-Tector renders the fractal code turning Breezy Village back into the beauty it had once been.

" Wow, this is what Breezy Village looked like. This is sweet. " JP says.

" Not bad for your first fight, Kazemon. " Agunimon says and lets the evolution end.

" Thanks, Takuya. " Kazemon says, letting her own evolution end.

" You'll need to train on how to use your element outside of spirit evolving and need to work on how long you can hold the form. " Takuya says.

" I guess so, you made it look so easy. "

" I had a traveling Agumon train me. " Takuya admits.

Present:

Serena rolls her eyes as she listens to the others, especially Joe, complain. They hadn't complained nearly that much when they had been in Digiworld, well, maybe JP, but they had sucked it up. This would definitely be a growing experience for them all. The three warriors all blanch when they see the factory that Tai had found, " No fucking way, this place is still standing. Well, there are no sentry Minomon and no Goblimon overworking the Kokuamon, but still, this just sucks. I thought we'd never have to see this place again. "

" Hey, this is Beetlemon's home. " Serena points out.

Takuya sighs, " Yeah, I damn well know that, but Tommy and I got our collective asses handed to us here. "

Serena giggles, " Yeah, meanwhile Tokomon, Bokomon, Neemon, and myself were all just watching the fight. Bokomon was worried but I was kicking back and relaxing. I knew everything would turn out fine in the end. "

" Wait, this factory was the home of one of the Legendary Warriors? " Izzy asks.

" Yeah, this was where the Thunder Spirit was resting and waiting for his destined partner, Shibayama Junpei, though he prefers to be called JP. " Takuya answers.

Candlemon tenses and Serena's eyes widen as she sees a bird type digimon colored like a parrot species, " Muchomon! "

The bird tackles her, " I knew you'd be back, I knew it! "

Serena smiles, " Well, you're definitely not little Tokomon anymore. TK, Muchomon is one of the other evolutions Tokomon could have taken. He traveled with us for the entire journey too. "

Patamon blinks, " Been a while since a Muchomon has been seen. "

" I've had to be careful, since the Celestials created the Sovereigns and let them rule things have really gone to hell. Zhuqiaomon rules the south and he's an utter bastard. Takuya, I really hope you can beat some humility into him. This is the East, under Azulongmon's rule. "

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? THE CELESTIALS ACTUALLY CREATED THOSE DIGIMON! " all three warriors scream out with their spirits reacting to this news as well.

Shibuya:

At Koichi Kimura's apartment the other four warriors have gathered and are stunned when their spirits react until they're filled in. All four start cursing up a storm at this, what the hell were Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon thinking.

Digiworld, Ophanimon's Castle:

The ten warrior symbols on the floor all glow brightly and flicker at an alarming rate. Seraphimon pales, " Cherubimon, Ophanimon, they know about the Sovereigns! "

The other two celestials pale where they are, the collective thought, ' oh, shit, they know '. This was not going to end well for them, at all. They'd argued against the creation of the sovereigns, even the three that didn't have human partners.

Factory:

The others just stand there as Takuya, Serena, and Tommy all curse up a storm at what Muchomon had told them. They were all swearing in Russian too. Tai blinks, " Why are they so upset at this? "

" Because all ten warriors, including the three that do not have partners argued against the creation of the sovereigns. " Muchomon says softly.

" Wait, the Legendary Warriors were against the creation of these sovereigns. Is there any particular reason as to why they feel so passionately about this? " Sora asks.

Muchomon winces, " They all felt that the Digital World would be in much more danger if the celestials just left the work up to the sovereigns. I mean Devimon gobbled up the Fractal Code for Flame Terminal. "

Serena and Tommy quickly move away from Takuya as the air heats up around him. " HE'S THE ONE WHOM DESTROYED MY HOME. OH, THAT'S IT, THAT EMO REJECT IS GOING TO REGRET THE DAY HE EVER SET FOOT IN FLAME TERMINAL! " Takuya roars it out.

Infinity Mountain:

Devimon whimpers as the Flame Warrior's ire could be felt all throughout File island. He knew it had been him to steal Flame Terminal's fractal code. Devimon knew his days were numbered, the Flame Warrior had a target now.

Factory:

Takuya storms ahead of the others, Betamon barely able to keep up with his partner. Tommy and Serena wince, " I haven't seen Taku-nii this angry since the Royal Knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon started stealing the fractal code's from Digiworld for Lucemon. "

Tommy and Serena decided to stick with Tai's group, Takuya could take care of himself. He had Betamon with him too, he'd be fine. Muchomon couldn't believe he had set off such a Fire Storm with what he had told the three warriors present. He hadn't realized they were that against the creation of the sovereigns, though he should have known Takuya would erupt at the news of whom had gobbled up Flame Terminal's fractal code.

By the time Tentomon evolved into Kabuterimon Tommy and Serena were about ready to spirit evolve and deal with the problem themselves. Takuya finds them just as Andromon shows them the way out of the factory. With a sigh all of the group drops down though Mimi took four minutes to work up the courage to drop into sewage and a sewer itself. They roll their eyes as Tai and Agumon try to perform some percussive maintenance on Izzy's laptop only to have Izzy, Tentomon, TK, and Patamon move out of the way and they whack themselves instead. Sora makes a comment about this and they all continue on their way, Tommy was glad to be back in Digiworld but pissed that the sovereigns were created.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	6. Togemon in Toy Town

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _emphasis on word or phrase_

Past:

Serena rolls her shoulders before deciding to go into a tumbling run, she was getting bored. Takuya smiles as he watches her go, he couldn't blame her, all Kanbaras just couldn't seem to hold still, even Shinya moved when playing video games, and those were only busted out when they weren't allowed to go outside and run around. His and Shinya's mom had given up on keeping him still. " How long has she been doing gymnastics anyhow, Takuya? " Zoey asks.

" I think dad started her lessons when she was three and I was generally the one that ended up helping her master her latest move. Hell, I can do most of the tumbling she can, as generally, when it comes to all things physical like this, I see it once and I can remember it. If she was having trouble with a move, I'd go online, see how it was done, and then I could help her out. "

" Why didn't you have lessons? " Zoey asks.

" I was never really interested, I only learned to help imooto out, that's it. I'm more into contact sports, though she can give me a run for my money in soccer, I taught her too damn well. " Takuya admits.

" Hey, unlike most of my teachers you actually teach things to me in a way that makes sense. " Serena calls back.

Takuya blinks, " How the hell did you hear that anyhow? "

" I didn't, Tokomon did. " Serena retorts.

Zoey giggles at the look on Takuya's face, " You don't live with her full time and yet you're still this close. "

" That's because I make a concerted effort to stay involved in her life. I live with Shinya, he's pretty good about letting sis and I have trips together like for her eighth birthday I took her to an anime/manga con, you do not know how many driveways I had to shovel to earn all that money either that winter. Dad provided the spending money and we stayed at our grandparents home to save on the cost of the hotel. " Takuya admits.

" You did all that for her birthday when you were ten? " JP asks, Tommy had run ahead with Serena, the ten year old knew she had to stay in her brother's sight.

Takuya sighs, " You don't get it, she lived with me for the first four years of her life, hell, dad had her going to school in Shibuya for two years, come second grade she was going to school in Juuban. I'm very big on protecting my younger siblings, just ask my soccer team, she's viewed as the entire team's little sister mostly because they've seen what I can do when she's threatened. "

" You can't be that bad, can you? " JP asks.

" I put a grown man, whom I later learned was a pedophile, in the ER for trying to drag her away. " Takuya says, " I was nine. "

" How'd you know? " JP says.

" That she was in trouble, imooto has a very distinctive scream, JP, one that she only busts out when she's in trouble or on the rare occasion someone sneaks up on her. " Takuya answers.

" How the hell did you beat up a grown man when you were nine? " Zoey asks him.

" No one has quite figured that out. Closest they've come is that my protective instincts went into overdrive. " Takuya admits.

Serena, Tommy, and Tokomon pull up short when they spy a factory in the distance. Serena nearly whimpered, there was so much suffering in that factory, her empathy was going into overdrive, when Takuya was close enough Serena murmurs just loud enough in Russian, " Братан, вам нужно бросить свои охранников( Bro, you need to drop your guards). "

Takuya frowns, " Почему( Why)? Что происходит( What's going on)? "

" Я чувствую много страданий и он начинает подавлять меня( I'm sensing a lot of suffering and it's starting to overwhelm me). " Serena replies.

" Понял( Understood). " Takuya murmurs softly.

Takuya carefully loosens his barrier on his emotions, he'd learned how to block Serena out of necessity. He watches as she relaxes marginally and lowers his barriers a little more. That had her relaxing fully, something sinister was going on at this factory, that was for sure. Zoey manages to get them a tour and Serena was trying to sense out the problem when her eyes narrow, " Maledizone( Dammit)! "

Zoey looks startled that a ten year old could swear in Italian though she was wondering what had set off that reaction, " JP, first, your spirit is here, go find it, your D-Tector won't pick it up. "

JP looks at her, " You're serious? "

" I am, Tommy, we have some slaves to free, Taku-nii, you and Zoey need to provide us all a distraction, think you can handle that? " Serena asks him.

" On it, just be careful. " Takuya says.

Tommy spirit evolves and they were off, Serena knew that they needed to free the enslaved digimon fast. While they're doing that JP manages to trick a Snimon, the boss of the factory into knocking over the power source, and low and behold there was his spirit, JP grabs his D-Tector and smirks, leveling it and pressing the button on the side, downloading his spirit into his D-Tector, he was tired of being on the sidelines, " Execute…Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon! "

One Thunder Fist later and Snimon is beaten while he renders the fractal code. While JP had been doing that, the slaves had been freed and the Flame and Wind Warriors had been having fun keeping all the Goblimon busy. Bokomon and Neemon had gone with JP and had seen his evolution.

Present:

After a mad dash from the Numemon, twice, once in the sewers and once topside because of Mimi they all ended up separated. Serena, Tommy, Mimi, and their partners ended up together and they Tommy and Serena's eyes widen, " Neat, I always wanted to come back to the Island of Toys, though it's not floating anymore. Wonder if Monzaemon is still around? " Tommy muses.

Serena sighs, she didn't have good memories from the Toy Island, due to Koji opening his fat mouth and rubbing salt into her already raw emotional wounds. She had barely tolerated him ever since. She was really hoping Matt didn't turn out to have Koji's worst qualities, she could always recognize a lone wolf when she saw one, " Things have really changed since you guys were last here, huh? " Mimi asks.

" Yeah, they have, Toy Island was fun for me but not so fun for Serena. Light poured some salt into her already raw emotional wounds, it took Takuya two hours to calm her down from her sobbing and another hour to get her semi-capable of moving on her own. "

" I remember that, I wanted to take a bite out of him then. " Muchomon says.

" I don't think Takuya would have stopped you. She shut down after that, only talking to Takuya and that was in Russian. Light had undermined the efforts everyone else had gone to, to get to know her. Wind about tore him a part when she found out he was the reason for her retreating from everyone. Only Takuya, myself, and back then, Tokomon were allowed near her. " Tommy says.

" To be fair no one knew about how my step-father, the gaki, and _Ikkuko_ treated me. I didn't tell my paternal family because they were happy, I wasn't going to mar that for them, no matter how miserable I was. " Serena says softly and then her eyes widen, " What the _hell_? "

Tommy, Muchomon, Wanyamon, Palmon, Candlemon, and Mimi all stare in shock as it looked like the toys were playing with their friends, Serena had locked in on her big brother though, " Tommy, this reminds me of when Tapirmon had us under his control. "

" Oh, geez, you're right. Palmon, Candlemon, can you two find the other partner digimon? " Tommy asks.

" Sure, no problem, we're all connected anyhow. " Palmon says.

Once they find the other partner digimon Serena frowns, " Candlemon, heat this lock up and then, Tommy, I need you to cool it down. Do that for a few times and Palmon should be able to pull the lock off. "

Tommy smiles, grabbing his D-Tector and summoning the fractal code stream around his left hand, " Execute…Spirit Evolution! Kumnamon! "

" Lava Loogie! "

" Crystal Freeze! "

" Lava Loogie! "

" Crystal Freeze! "

" Lava Loogie! "

" Crystal Freeze! "

" Palmon, now! " Serena calls out.

" Poison Ivy! " Palmon calls out, wrapping her vines around the lock and pulling, it pulls apart easily. The other partners are glad to be out and Serena's eyes narrow.

" Kumnamon, I'm gonna go free Nii-chan now. " Serena says.

Muchomon and Candlemon follow her immediately and the twelve year old empath locks in on her brother and bombards him with his own emotions. Takuya stumbles as he shakes his head, " What the hell was I just doing? "

" Being a toy's toy. Welcome back to Monzaemon's place. I volunteered to release you from your thrall so to speak. " Serena tells her brother.

" Serena, please, do not tell Light about this. " Takuya says.

" Since when do I voluntarily talk to him anyway, Taku-nii? Let's go find the others. " Serena says. They arrive just in time to see Palmon digivolve to Togemon and drive the Black Gear out of Monzaemon. Monzaemon and Tommy have a reunion while the others all make their way over. After that he gives them all a real Heart Hug.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	7. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down

Chapter 7

Author's note: _**dreams/flashbacks**_

_Word or phrase emphasis_

**Spirits/Beast Spirits speaking**

Past:

Serena stumbles again as she felt light headed, she really needed to eat and soon. There were no fruit bearing trees around either. She was behind the others this time, because had Takuya even seen her stumble once he'd've already gone into overprotective mode on her. She takes one more step and curses internally as darkness rushes to meet her. She sometimes hated her metabolism, this being one of those times. Tokomon nudges his friend and sighs, she was out cold, though she also seemed to be clammy to the touch. It was at that moment Tommy looked back, " Takuya, we've got a problem. "

Something in the Ice Warrior's tone alerted Takuya and had him spinning around, " Dammit, I forgot how fast her metabolism is. "

The goggle head was quick to go back and scoop his sister up, Tokomon sitting on his head. " JP, you got anymore chocolate on you? " Takuya asks.

" Some, why? "

" I need to get some food into her fast, imooto's metabolism is very high meaning she has to eat a lot. What she eats in one sitting can satisfy Shinya for three days. " Takuya says. The ten year old was cold and clammy to the touch.

Zoey hums in concern as Takuya manages to coax her into eating a chocolate bar even while still asleep. Takuya frowns, " Hopefully that'll be enough to wake her up. The only times her metabolism is slowed down is when she's sick. "

" She'll be all right though, right? " Tommy asks.

" As long as we get some food first, and she rests. " Takuya answers.

They walk on and soon they're being taken to the Karatsukinumemon village. Takuya barely kept hold on his sister while climbing up the ladder provided. In several different dimensions Takuya would have been hit over the head by Minamoto Koji but his little sister managed to block the shot, " No hitting my taxi over the head, Koji. "

" What happened to her? " Koji asks.

" She has an extremely high metabolism, she needs to eat, now. " Takuya murmurs.

Serena was barely coherent of her surroundings so Takuya ended up having to feed her for the most part. It concerned him that she had let herself get to this point, then again she may not have felt it was as bad as it was. Sometimes it snuck up on her and she went down. That was probably the case here as well. The ten year yawns as she curls into her brother. Only later she's jolted awake and she blinks, " Taku-nii, what the hell happened while I was out? "

Takuya couldn't fault her for swearing at this precise moment in time. He'd had a pretty impressive rant himself in Russian when he'd woke up, " Basically, they think we're in league with the idiot whom took their women. " Takuya sums up.

Serena rolls her eyes at this, " Hey, what the hell did I do to you? I was freaking unconscious! "

Takuya smiles, that was his imooto all right. After learning from Grumblemon himself that they weren't allies Serena finds herself on the tracks again with Tokomon and yelps when Grumblemon crops up behind her, barely dodging the attack, " Agunimon, someone, a little help here. "

The ten year old was reduced to back flipping away and then curses when her footing was messed with by Grumblemon. Beetlemon manages to catch her and deliver her and Tokomon to the others, " I think she's safer with us. "

" Ya think! " Agunimon snaps.

Beetlemon doesn't take offense, he knew Takuya was extremely protective of his little sister. Lobomon just shakes his head, the girl was only going to get them hurt. Serena frowns at that flash of emotion from the Light Warrior. It was Serena whom realized the danger when Grumblemon returned with that totem and she dives for the totem, trying to grab it before he could use it. Grumblemon bats her away and the female Kanbara rolls with the hit, getting back to her feet, wariness in every inch of her, " Brace yourselves, he just became more problematic. He's got his beast spirit, Agunimon. "

" Shit! " Agunimon snarls it out and grabs up his sister. Agumon had warned him about the Beast Spirits, " She's right, this fight just got tougher. "

" What do you mean? "

" Each element has two spirits, I forgot about that until now. " Agunimon says and turns his back to shield his sister and Tokomon. Serena holds on to her brother as they, Tokomon, whom was holding on to her very tightly, Lobomon, and Kumnamon go falling one way.

Present:

Serena stumbles briefly and curses softly, she was at the end of the procession again. Muchomon looks at her and sees the sheen of sweat, the bright colored bird digimon starts to look around for some food only to come up empty. He knew it wasn't safe for Serena to keep walking, " Takuya. "

The elder goggle head stops and grabs a Meat Apple out of the basket Matt was carrying before cooking it and heading back to his sister, " Eat up, sis. "

Serena manages a half-hearted glare at him before she does as told and Takuya scoops her up, the twelve year old blonde already asleep, " Takuya, what's going on? " Izzy asks him.

" Imooto has a very fast metabolism, which means she needs to eat a lot of food very often. She kinda forgets when we're in the middle of things like this. Muchomon was a Tokomon the first time it happened. " Takuya answers the male red head.

" That's why you made sure we had food, isn't it? " Sora asks him.

" I wouldn't be a very responsible older brother if I let her collapse due to her metabolism. " Takuya says.

" Yeah, but she's just as stubborn as you, Takuya. " Tommy points out.

Takuya sighs, " She's a true Kanbara, I don't know why dad hasn't pushed for full custody yet. She generally shows up barely conscious. She downs at least three cups of Kool-Aid once at our place and she never wants to go back to her mother's. I just wish she would open up about what goes on there. "

" She won't, she says she won't burden you guys with her misery. " Mimi says.

Takuya groans and starts cursing in Russian under his breath. Tommy chuckles at this, he was well used to the stubbornness of his best friend and older brother type figure. The siblings were equally stubborn, it was just that Takuya could get Serena to open up where others couldn't. If anyone could get her to act her age it was her big brother, the one constant she had, because Takuya made the effort to be involved in her life and there was nothing Tsukino Ikkuko could do about it. Tai could easily read Takuya's frustration, it came from being a big brother and not being able to do anything to help your younger sibling.

They continue on and Tommy grins as the temperature starts to drop, he loved the cold. His parents still bundled him up in cold weather gear and Tommy would lose it by the time he got back home. Takuya never needed cold weather gear either being the Warrior of Flame, however, Serena and the others did. Takuya was quick to summon up heat around himself and his sister while Tommy took the bite out of the cold, no one would freeze to death now. Takuya pauses and Serena's eyes slit open, " Hot springs not too far ahead. "

" Yeah, but they're way too hot for us to use, I doubt the three of us combined could cool them down properly. " Takuya states.

" How can…of course, Serena is the Warrior of Water and you're Flame, naturally you two would be able to sense something as innocuous as that. " Izzy says.

Takuya chuckles nervously, " Tai, toss me another apple, since she's semi-conscious I can get some more food into her. "

Takuya cooks it immediately and then cools it down somewhat before feeding it to her. Serena curls into her brother, she hated the cold unless she was with Takuya or Tommy. Takuya sighs, " You're not going to let me put you down until we reach the next area of warmth, are you? "

" No way in hell, Taku-nii, don't do cold. " Serena mutters.

" Makes sense, what with her being the Warrior of Water, water freezes. " Sora admits.

" It also can boil yet she curls up with Takuya like it's nothing. " Matt points out.

" I would never allow Flame to harm her and BurningGreymon learned the hard way that you _DO NOT THREATEN MY IMOOTO_. " Takuya says.

BurningGreymon shudders, his partner had not been thrilled when he had nearly been forced to hurt his little sister because of him and had beaten him into submission while Agunimon had laughed at him, **" I said I was sorry. "**

** " Yeah, only after Takuya left you a quivering heap in his mindscape for causing him to nearly hurt his little sister. " Agunimon points out.**

Takuya ignores his spirits for the moment and warms the air up around his little sister a little more, she settles more firmly into him, and they continue on, finding the hot springs that had been mentioned. Serena stayed curled up in her brother's arms, those two Meat Apples hadn't been nearly enough to compensate for her almost collapse. Takuya frowns as he sits down and cradles her in his lap while Tommy just goes over and gets the eggs, Joe worried way too much. The elder Kanbara sighs as Joe nearly has a panic attack, " Joe, chill, no one's gonna come down on us for stealing. Amaterasu's sake, we are the only humans here, that must have been put there so we could eat. I'm the sempai here, and you are my kohai technically, so relax, before you give my empath of a sister a migraine. Another reason why she can't stand Light. "

Joe blinks at Takuya's words, he'd been there before, survived this world. Him, his little sister, and Tommy. Betamon and Candlemon look at their partners, Candlemon concerned about Serena, " She's an empath? "

" Yeah, most of my team learned how to block her, though if the suffering or other emotions she's feeling are too much she'll ask me to lower my guards as she can handle my emotions, she's used to feeling them all the time. " Takuya says.

Joe sets to work making chop sticks then while everyone else pitches in to help. **" Takuya, something tells me that Matt and Tai are going to clash over whether or not they should climb the mountain. You need to step in when that happens because if Serena is fully conscious…" Agunimon trails off but Takuya understood.**

** " Man, I'm going to be seeing these fights from the outside now. Damn, I wonder if it's as annoying as the others made it out to be? "**

** " Sug'ah, the only reason S'ahrena nev'ah complained was because Koji nev'ah apologized tah h'ah. " Ranamon states.**

** " Not to mention you generally went to war with him because he dissed Serena in some way. " Tsukimon states, unlike her human half the mermaid did not have a southern accent.**

** " Koji is just too prideful to sincerely apologize to her. " Korikkakumon states.**

" Gah, would all the spirits please stop, you're giving me a migraine. " Takuya snaps, a little louder than he meant to.

Tommy chuckles, " Korikkakumon, come back to me. You know Takuya can only handle the Flame and Water spirits speaking to him at the same time. "

" Wait, you can talk to all of them? " TK asks.

Tommy smiles, " Yeah, we can, it's not so bad if they just talk among themselves or if I would be closer to Takuya then Korikkakumon wouldn't have bugged him so much. "

Wanyamon bounces up and down as he watches his partner and TK boil some eggs. Takuya ends up having to feed his little sister first and then himself before he gives her to Tommy, " Find some place to sleep, okay. "

Tommy nods at this and heads off with his best friend and their partners. Takuya did not want to deal with his little sister when she was pissed off and she had only gotten worse when she'd hit puberty. To date Takuya was the only one other than Tommy that had never been on the receiving end of her hormonal ire. He had seen fear in the eyes of the Tsukinos whenever his little sister happened to be hormonal, in fact once a month Ikkuko packed her bags and shipped her off to live with her father.

Takuya and Betamon talk quietly among themselves until the argument starts. Takuya winces, the others had put up with this, damn, if Serena wouldn't have had such a problem with Koji she would have never tolerated this. He sends a stream of fire in between them, " Oh, relax, I only burn what I want to. We need high ground, Ishida. Tai, you weren't planning on going tonight, were you? "

" Hell, no! I thought we could sleep and then climb the mountain. We need to know the lay of the land, Matt. "

" He's right, plus, high ground gives you an advantage in a fight. God, not even Light would have argued with me on that. Just about everything else, yes, that, no. " Takuya mutters.

Matt blinks, " You're comparing me to the guy Serena can't stand? "

" You're acting like him right now. Shoe fits, wear it, Ishida. Still, you ever cause my imooto to cry you will not like the consequences. " Takuya says, flame swirling in his eyes.

Matt gulps, this was a protective big brother in all his glory. Everyone else takes the warning to heart as well. They were beginning to realize that pissing Takuya off was not a wise idea.

Devimon's Base:

The evil angel shudders, making a note to not go anywhere near Flame's little sister, again. The teen's temper was almost as legendary as his partners happened to be. The Flame Warrior was not to be trifled with, that was for certain.

Ophanimon's Castle:

The Celestials are desperately trying to come up with an explanation as to why they created the Sovereigns for the inevitable confrontation they were going to have with the Warriors. They could still feel the simmering rage just beneath the surface. Takuya was more concerned about his little sister at the moment, which was a damn good thing for them, otherwise he would have already called them to ream them out for that.

Cave Near Hot Springs:

Takuya and Betamon were standing watch currently. Tai had just ended his shift and while shift change was going on Joe had slipped away to climb the mountain. One of the most impulsive things he had ever done in his entire life, but he had seen the wisdom in Takuya and Tai's points. While he and Gomamon are doing that Takuya waves a hand over the fire, turning it to a slower burn, even as he adds some more wood. He wasn't surprised when his sister joined him, curling up next to him. Candlemon was sleeping near Tommy and Wanyamon at the moment, " You all right, imooto? " Takuya asks her quietly.

" I'm good, I'll never be nightmare free, but I've gotten used to it. Sing for me, Taku-nii? "

Takuya sighs, " Imooto, why is it I'm the only one you ask to sing for you anyhow? "

" You're the only one who does. Ikkuko could care less about me and well… "

Takuya pulls her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms like he used to when they were younger, he didn't do so as much anymore, but every now and then the siblings needed the closeness, " You know my mom adores you, imooto. "

" I know that logically, emotionally hasn't caught up quite yet. I go from a loving home to a not so loving home, Taku-nii. They all hate me, Sammy only ever treats me with respect if you're nearby or Shinya's with me, as Sammy knows damn well Shinya will tell you everything that he says and does. Ikkuko just doesn't care and Kenji, well, he doesn't dare hurt me physically as he knows damn well what you'd do to him, not to mention dad. Emotionally, verbally, psychologically that warfare has been going on for years. You remember what I said to Koji on the Island of Toys, right? "

" How could I forget that, Kenji's be at war with you for that long, why not say anything, you know dad would never leave you there. "

" I have you, you somehow always show up just when it all gets to be too much. " Serena admits, " Plus, I need access to Juuban in two years' time, when my other destiny rears its ugly head. "

Takuya frowns, " What destiny, Imooto? "

" Ever heard the Legend of the Silver Millennium? " Serena asks him.

" Yeah, always pissed me off that the Moon Princess never even got a say in to whether or not she wanted to marry Prince Endymion, " Takuya answers her query and responds with one of his own, " Why? "

" I am that princess reincarnated and I have to fix that damn bitch queen's mess, it'll start up in two years unless I can count on some help to get the Rainbow Crystals early. I can't do that alone. " Serena admits.

Takuya curses under his breath, " Ya know, it just figures my precious imooto would have that kind of destiny ahead of her. Damn Kanbara luck. "

" I have you, Taku-nii. "

" You asked me to sing, didn't you? "

Serena smiles at this, Takuya hated singing, but for her he always would. The teen sighs as he thinks over the songs he knew and which ones his imooto liked the best. Finally he decides on _Fire_ sung by Wada Kouji. Though _Salamander_ sung by Junko Takeuchi, was jokingly called his theme by everyone, was a close second on his little sister's favorite's list. Though he sang softly his voice still rose and fell with the lyrics.

While he may hate singing he was very good at it, he'd been the one to sing her to sleep when they'd been younger and he would still hum to her during thunderstorms. None of the other Kanbaras could understand her sheer terror of thunderstorms though now Takuya suspected it was a holdover from her last life. There would be many things she had learned about that happened on Earth that she would have never known what were like to experience until she came to the planet itself. Takuya blinks as he hits the ending note of _Fire_, where had that line of thinking come from anyhow?

Takuya looks down at his sleeping sister, she looked so much younger asleep in his arms. Deep down he knew one day he'd have to let whomever she chose protect her in his stead, but he would never stop loving or protecting her. Odds were on his minx of a sister slipping him that information somehow. She might have sensed his curiosity and answered it like that. She had done so before a few times after Koji had completely shut her down. After the Island of Toys Tapirmon had effected both Tommy and Serena. Thing was, due to her empathy she stayed under after he had beaten the warthog.

He'd had to talk her out of it and she had only spoken to him and then in Russian, after her confrontation with Koji, the rest of the time she let her emotions do the talking. He had really wanted to tear Koji apart on that island but soothing his little sister had come first. It had been the two youngest to help him reign in BurningGreymon, the fact that he had almost hurt his sister because of that damn test still pissed him off. He could feel BurningGreymon cringing again too.

Takuya sighs as he runs a hand up and down his sister's back almost unconsciously. In many ways they were closer than normal siblings, as by this time most older siblings would have shoved the younger ones aside. Not Takuya, he may be getting busier but he would always have time for his younger siblings. Takuya sighs, " You may as well approach me, Matt. "

The younger male runs a hand through his blonde hair, " How do you do it, make time for a sibling that lives away from you? "

" Ah, yours and TK's parents are divorced, no wonder you're overcompensating on the protective instincts. You have to really want it, Matt. I won't lie to you, it's not easy, it never was. Still, I make the time for Serena and Shinya, while still having time for me. Write letters at first, phone calls, just do something, Matt. " Takuya says.

Matt groans, " You make it sound so simple. "

" Believe me, letter writing or gift giving is never simple. Especially when you don't want to screw it up. She looks up to me so much that sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to let her down and lose that adoration. " Takuya murmurs, brushing a light kiss on her forehead, " That would kill me, she's so gentle and sweet most of the time however, like any Kanbara she has a nasty temper. "

Matt's blue eyes take in how serious Takuya looked in that moment, and the look of brotherly pride he had in his eyes, all directed at his little sister, " Get some rest, Kanbara, I'll finish the watch. "

" I'll be fine, besides, Flame is my thing. " Takuya says, his tone light hearted. Hours later it would be Sora that sounds the alarm that Joe and Gomamon are missing while she and Tai, along with their partners go after them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Fire, or Salamander. Nor do I own Sailor Moon.


	8. Island of Toys, Mountain Climbing

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _**Flashbacks/dreams**_

_Word emphasis, book or song titles, ride titles, that kind of thing_

Past:

Serena just sighs as they continue to fall while everyone else screams their lungs out, well, Tokomon wasn't. The ten year old notices the ball pits coming up and lets her body do what it did best, gymnastics. She managed to grab the top on the way past, and swing herself up and over. She performed a quadruple somersault in the air before sticking her landing all while holding on to Tokomon. Takuya just groans, " Show off. "

The ten year old sticks her tongue out at her brother and helps Tommy out of the ball pit. Her fellow ten year old just smiles at her while waiting on Takuya and Koji to get out of the ball pit. Serena tunes out the conversation around her and when it comes time to escape Monzaemon she sees what Takuya doesn't about the ship, " Takuya Kanbara, don't you even fucking dare take me on that damn ship, it's just like _Pharaoh's Fury_. "

Takuya blinks and looks up, " Would you rather deal with the bear? "

" Fuck yes, you know I can't handle rides like that. " Serena snaps back, digging her heels in when Takuya tries to drag her on the ship, " Hell no, I can't be purging what little food I have in my system out, not with my metabolism! "

The brown haired girl escapes her brother's hold and climbs a tree with Tokomon while the boys go on the ship to hide. Serena was eternally grateful she had gotten out of that and frowns at Koji's attitude, he was making Tommy feel unwanted, " Hey, Minamoto, what the hell? " Serena demands as she drops down from her perch.

" He's not a baby. " Koji states.

" Yeah, but if someone isn't feeling one hundred percent you don't make them feel unwanted as well! " Serena snaps back.

" He should just suck it up. "

" Oh, so when I collapse due to my metabolism I should just suck it up as well. If you were to have a nasty fever then you would have to suck it up. Sometimes you need help, sometimes you also need fucking rest. " Serena fires back.

Takuya and Tommy watch this interplay between the pair like they were watching a tennis ball being volleyed back and forth. The twelve year old's jaw works as he tries to find a comeback for the girl using his own words and logic against him. Unfortunately for Koji he couldn't and the youngest Kanbara present smirks in victory. Koji stares after her, how the hell had he lost an argument to a ten year old, " Koji, some advice, just go with it. I rarely win arguments with her. " Takuya says, well used to Serena out doing him in verbal word play.

Koji groans in frustration and storms after the ten year old whom had found a candy store, which she was currently devouring almost anything she could lay her hands on. Koji keeps his mouth shut about this as she did have a fast metabolism and needed to eat. Though he gets into it with Takuya about not wanting to discuss things in front of the younger ones. Serena frowns as she sates herself momentarily, what was his deal anyhow?

Things came to a head once they left the candy store, Takuya and Koji's argument about how they, the younger ones should be treated continued on, " You need to stop treating them like little kids. Tommy at least can actually defend himself, but your sister, she's dead weight. A liability to us because we have to continually protect her. "

Serena's brown eyes flash with hurt as his words remind her of her step-father and how many times he'd called her worthless, useless, a waste of space. She turns to run off only Takuya stops her. " See, she can't even handle the truth. She's just a cry baby. " Koji says.

Something snapped in the ten year old at that, " SHUT UP! Who the hell do you think you are to judge me! I like the fact that I can act my age around Taku-nii. I get that I'm worthless, I hear it fucking often enough from my step-father, his hell spawn of a son, and my own mother has told me she should have just aborted me! "

The ten year old darts forward and kicks him hard in the shins, sending the older boy to his knees, " At least Taku-nii doesn't speak so callously and thinks about how his words could affect someone! Most big brother's would shunt their younger siblings aside but Taku-nii doesn't. Sure, he and Shinya fight, but he never pushes him aside in favor of hanging out with his friends. Out of all my family Taku-nii is the only one I can truly count on! "

Koji stares at her, tears were streaming down her face, but she was glaring defiantly at him until Takuya comes up behind her and turns her to face him. One compassion filled look from her brother was enough to burst the dam and she starts sobbing in the safety of his arms. The Light Warrior was horrified by what his thoughtless words had wrought. That didn't mean he was going to apologize. Koji spent an uncomfortable hour waiting on Takuya to calm his sister. That Tokomon looked like he wanted to bite him for daring to upset his friend, even Tommy had grabbed his D-Tector and was glaring at him, one false move and Koji knew the Ice Warrior wouldn't hesitate to smack him down.

Hell, Takuya probably would have already at least decked him for making his little sister cry, if not for the fact that said little sister needed him more. Koji honestly couldn't say he would blame Takuya if he were to punch him, Koji knew he deserved it. Once they were moving again Serena only spoke in Russian, making it that much harder to communicate with her, though apparently she had been teaching Tommy for the last little while. Tommy could understand a little of what she said while Takuya and Tokomon understood everything. She doesn't even react when WaruMonzaemon takes her, Tommy, and Tokomon, she just remains stone faced.

Once Takuya and Koji recovered from the Heart Breaker attack Takuya takes the opportunity to deck Koji, " You ever make her cry again I will show you what I did as a nine year old to put a grown pedophile in the ER when he tried to drag my seven year old sister into a dark alley. "

Koji blanches, apparently protective big brother did not screw around when it came to protecting his little sister. After retrieving them from the Lavender Castle and getting a ride to the land below they manage to find Zoey, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon. Serena lands from her jump, removes and folds up her parachute, and walks on ahead with Tokomon. Takuya does the same and scrambles after his little sister whom was trying to put as much distance between her and Koji as humanly possible.

Present:

Once the others have caught up to Joe, Sora, and Tai Takuya looks around cautiously, his D-Tector in his right hand. Serena had hers in her left hand while Tommy also has his in his right hand. Something was wrong with this picture, Takuya looks up and snarls, " Execute… Spirit Evolution! "

" Candlemon digivolve too…Wizardmon. " Candlemon had spotted what Takuya had, he was smaller with his champion form so he could actually digivolve on this narrow mountain path.

Devimon was quick to retreat as Agunimon leaps up to where he would have been standing. Damn Legendary Warriors were entirely too perceptive for his own good. How the hell was he supposed to conquer the Digital World if they were around? Down below Wizardmon has just engaged Leomon while the Spirit Evolved Tommy, Kumnamon, deals with Ogremon, " Blizzard Blaster! "

" Magical Game! "

Serena's eyes narrow, what the hell was going on here? Leomon would never do something like this, IceLeomon, possibly, MadLeomon, hell yes, normal Leomon, hell no. Her second digivice is glowing and beeping. It had to have another function other than helping the partners to digivolve. " Wanyamon digivolve to…Gaomon! Rolling Upper! "

Gaomon starts to help out with Leomon while Serena stares at her new digivice and then in a flash of inspiration points it at Leomon, odds were good he had some of those damn black gears in him, altering his personality. Leomon starts to scream as the light from the digivice hits him. Tai was the next to catch on with TK seconds behind him, both aiming their digivices at the champion leveled digimon in front of them. The gears are driven out and Leomon starts to help them out with Ogremon. Wizardmon and Gaomon do the same, the four digimon managed to drive off the virus type digimon. Agunimon stays where he is, frowning, something was wrong, but what. His eyes widen as he takes in the scene before him, that mansion had not been there before. Damn, if there wouldn't be veteran digidestines along the newbies would have fallen for that easily.

He waits for the others to join him and explains what he had noticed. Matt has him cook some Meat Apples for them all to eat and keep their strength up while Serena explain about the second function of their new digivices to her brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
